Marry Me?
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It's been five years since Kayla caused all the drama. Now back at Camp Rock Nate has a very special question for Caitlyn.


**Marry Me?**

**Check my profile for updates**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**One Shot**

It's been ten years since Caitlyn and Nate got together. Five years since the Kayla drama and now Nate and Caitlyn are back as consolers for there fourth year. But this year is different because Nate as a very special question to ask Caitlyn.

The past ten years had been amazing. After leaving Caitlyn's school, they had gone public and straight to the recording studio with Brown. Caitlyn at started her internship and then at one pm had to go to get tutored with Nate. Her senior year was her best year of school ever because she loved it. She was Nate, they were the only students, yeah they had homework she didn't get to go to her high school prom - she went to Mitchie's with Nate. But best of all the there was no bullying.

After leaving high school Caitlyn developed a passion for writing songs and wrote as well as produced quite a few popular hits with Nate, Mitchie, Connect 3 and other artists. She even got to recorded one - with Nate. Everything Has Changed - only song Caitlyn had ever recorded. **(Me and my beta are quite well I know I am obsessed with this song at the moment)**

Right now she was walking along the shore at Camp with Nate on what was there ten year anniversary as a couple. Shane and proposed to Mitchie after five years and now they were all waiting for Nate to pop the question.

They came to a patch of shore that had a purple picnic blanket set out, a guitar and some food and it was set out next to a flat rock.

"Shall we sit?" asked Nate.

"You planned this," said Caitlyn, taking a seat on the picnic blanket.

"I had help," smiled Nate, as he took on the rock and grabbed his guitar.

He then began to play a song that Caitlyn recognized instantly.

Heartbeats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

At the end of the song Nate dropped from the rock onto one knee besides Caitlyn.

"Nate" breathes Caitlyn "What…?" she trails off as the sight of Nate kneeling at her feet holding a ring takes the breath from her lungs and stops her heart, rendering her speechless.

"Caitlyn, we've been together for ten years, but from the moment I met you I knew you were the one. My feelings cannot be explained in any better way than I love you. I love you and I will love you even after the last breath leaves my body. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. So I have only one question to ask you. Will you marry me?" asks Nate

"Yes, yes of course I will," whispered Caitlyn.

Nate grinned and slipped the sliver ring onto Caitlyn's finger before leaning into kiss her.

That moment was the moment that began the rest of their lives.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
